


A Funny Thing Happened Inside A Sex Club

by iggypup87



Series: A Funny Thing Happened Inside A Sex Club AU [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: AU, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mishima and Bando were just trying to enjoy some good, quality kink time. However, a new bouncer decided to peek inside their room. [AU that's probably Decade's fault].</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened Inside A Sex Club

**Author's Note:**

> Dear jesus, I am going to hell. Please save me. This is obviously an AU. Everyone knows I'm pretty much Tomohisa Yuge trash so this was bound to be written.

Mishima panted and laid on his side. His naked body already working up a sweat but nothing could compare to his partner next to him. Bando's matted hair clung to his forehead. His face twisted while his swollen lips gasped for air. Lips that, not that long ago had been wrapped around Mishima's dick.

Mishima purred at the memory, tracing his long fingers in Bando's hair. He watched Bando's heaving chest. His sweaty, tan skin glistening against the harsh room lighting. Mishima chuckled.

"Who told you," he said, tracing his hand down Bando's thigh, "you should stop." His hand reached the base of the tentacle dildo that Bando had been riding earlier. A delightful mewl met his ears while he pressed the dildo. Bando squirmed under the slow rhythm.

"Masato," Bando said, “Please.”

“Please what?" Mishima said, smiling. He licked his lips and twisted the large, rubber tentacle. Bando's back arched as he cried out.

Mishima chuckled, "Kiyojiro, you still haven't answered my question." He pulled the dildo out only to push it back deeper.

"I NEED YOU, " Bando howled. 

Mishima licked his lips. 

"Oh," he said, leaning down and grazing his free fingers along Bando's dick. "How do you need me?" he asked, tracing his fingers around the one of the vibrator bullets strapped to the shaft.

Then Mishima licked the shell of Bando's ear. “You're not being very specific, Kiyojiro,” Mishima said. His long fingers slid up the shaft before tracing over the head. Mishima's lips tugged on Bando's ear, biting down when he heard another moan echo inside the room. Mishima laughed.

"Again, how do you need me?" He whispered again, moving his hand away from Bando's cock and to the remote next to him. He moved away from the ear. Making eye contact, he grinned down at Bando.

There was something beautiful about the man below him. The uncanny sense of familiar. Something Mishima couldn't put his finger on even after all their meet ups. He let go of the dildo and reached up.

He traced his fingers along the jaw line. The stubble was a nice, rough texture against his fingers before they made their way to Bando's mouth. Mishima wiped away the cum trail along the mouth before running them along his soft lips. Which were still not speaking.

"Kiyojiro, look at me,"Mishima said. Bando's eyes opened half way. His lip quivering under Mishima's thumb. "What do you need of me?"

Without missing a beat, Mishima turned on the vibrator. A low hum and moans filled the room. Bando's face beautifully contorted and he threw his head back.

"MASATO!" Bando cried out, reaching up and clinging Mishima's bare shoulders. He lurched upwards and pressed his forehead against Mishima's chin. A whimper sang in Mishima's ear as he turned up the vibration settings.

"I need you to fuck me," Bando said, "I need to come.”

A warm, pleasant sensation flooded Mishima's body. He stroked Bando's chin before lifting it up. Mishima leaned close, his lips brushing past Bando's. 

"There, was that so hard?" he said.

Mishima kissed Bando hard, pushing his tongue deep inside. He pushed their bodies down and ground against Bando's bare leg. His cock harden as it rubbed against Bando's warm skin. Bando's body writhed against his. Mishima sucked and bit down on his lower lip before pressing his full weight against Bando. Vibrations tickled his hip. His lips trailed down Bando's chin and neck. Mishima bit hard, smiling as one of Bando's delicious moans vibrated against his lips. Mishima's mind raced over the ways he could have Bando right now.

Bando riding him was a possibility. The faces he made when fucked himself silly were beautiful. But Mishima could also get those by being on top himself. But bending over; seeing that face shoved against some pillows. Not to mention access to kneed that tight ass.

 _Yes, bending over will do._ He thought, biting down again. It was a very nice thought, especially since there was a portal people could peep through. Mishima pulled away and sat beside Bando. He turned off the vibrator before taking it off.

"I want you to bend over for me," he said, placing the device on the bedside table. "facing the door. I want people to watch your face while I fuck you" He then smacked Bando's thigh before  
grabbing the lube.

Bando rolled over into position. He nestled his head onto some pillows and placed one under his stomach. Mishima took position behind. He pulled Bando's hips up and grinned. The dildo had still been embedded. It stretched Bando's firm butt, almost teasing Mishima on what was about to happen.

Mishima pulled it out slow, watching Bando squirm. He set it down before grabbing Bando's ass. Mishima started kneading it.

"You always had a wonderful ass, Kiyojiro," he said licking his lips. Bando groaned. Mishima sighed and grabbed the lube. He poured a generous amount on his hand. He then put the bottle away and ran his slick fingers down the cleft. Without much warning, he stuck two fingers inside.

Bando gasped and clawed the bedsheets. Mishima smirked, enjoying the tight, warm heat surrounding his fingers. "It's so tight," he said, twisting his fingers inside. Just when Bando's toe's curled, he removed his fingers.

Bando whimpered, “stop teasing, you asshole.”

Mishima smacked Bando’s ass before lubing himself up. He then lined up into position. And with one swift thrust, buried himself inside Bando. Mishima groaned, gripping Bando's hips tight.

He closed his eyes and savored the tight heat surrounding his dick. Mishima then started to move. He rolled his hips slowly

“You better not come until I tell you," he said. A grunt before he thrust hard, keeping the slow pace he was setting. Groans filled the room while the bed slammed against the wall. A slow, languid tempo developed and Mishima thought he was going to lose himself.

However something caught his eye. He stopped. Mishima looked over by the door and sure enough, there someone watching.

The face was eerily familiar but Mishima couldn't put his finger on it. He did know that it was one of the bouncers. The terrible leopard print coat, red shirt and bleached spiked hair gave that away. But there was something about that face. Something Mishima couldn't put a finger on. 

Regardless, that person had been watching. And judging by the red tint after making eye contact, he just didn't stumble upon this.

"Kiyojiro, there's someone outside watching. Maybe he'd like to join?" Mishima said, rubbing Bando's back.

Bando turned his head and smiled"I wouldn't mind a party."

Mishima chuckled and made eye contact with the stranger again. Grinning, Mishima beckoned him. The stranger took the invitation; the door opened and he stepped inside. A close of the door and there was a nervous man standing right there.

Mishima pulled out and sat beside Bando. Bando almost immediately placed his head on Mishima's lap while rolling to his side.

Mishima twirled his fingers in Bando's soft hair. His eyes, however, locked gazes with the stranger. His predator smile didn't falter.

"What is your name?" Mishima asked. The stranger bit his lip, looking down. But soon he lifted his head back up.

"Gorou Yura," he said. Mishima leaned back. His fingers still lacing Bando's hair while he looked over Gorou.

Gorou looked young, lanky but athletic. Mishima hadn't him seen much around before, maybe once at the bar entrance.

Time for some questioning.

"Mr. Yura, are you new to this place?"

"Yes," Gorou said, "I was hired last week."

"Oh?" Mishima said, tracing his fingers down Bando's face. A nice chill went down his spine.  
Toying with the new bouncers had always been a fun challenge.

"Mr. Yura, were you aware you're not suppose to spy on anyone?" This was a flat lie. If you kept the peep hole uncovered, anyone could watch. And judging by the way Gorou blushed, he didn't  
know that. How cute, Mishima thought as his fingers continued to trail down.

"Well, I don't blame you for watching," he said, "Kiyojiro here is quite lovely." He finished his statement by tweaking Bando's nipple.

Gorou looked away hearing Bando's moan. Mishima licked his lips, "There's no need to be shy. You hadn't been earlier."

"Masato, quit teasing the poor kid," Bando said, gasping between words. Mishima laughed and looked down. His fingers went back to tracing Bando's jawline.

Mishima rolled Bando's head off his lap and got up. He swayed over to Gorou. If Gorou was nervous, he was hiding it. He didn't flinch. However when Mishima for close, he noticed Gorou's breathing was erratic. He leaned closed.

"We don't mind that you watch, but wouldn't it be more fun to join?" Mishima said before pulling away. The invitation had been made. Whether Gorou chose to accept was up to him

After a long minute, Gorou smiled back and leaned in. Mishima chuckled. "Good," he said before kissing Gorou.  
It was sloppy. Gorou's teeth kept clashing against his gums. Gorou's hasty tongue prodded his mouth. It wasn't at all like the careful and gentle kisses that Bando did. Mishima enjoyed it, though, pushing back and gripping the jacket.

Mishima led him over, kissing back and pushing his jacket off. His long fingers went to work on Gorou's red shirt.

Mishima parted. He pushed the shirt away and admired the fit body. He also chuckled at the obvious bulge Gorou's leather pants were sporting.

One push and Gorou was now on the bed. Mishima watched him pant and shiver as Bando inched over. Bando caressed his face and then kissed him.

Mishima licked his lips. He watched Bando's gentle kissing. Wet smacks filled the room while Bando's hand slowly traced down Gorou's chest. Mishima settled himself next to them, watching as that hand cupped Gorou's crotch. Gorou parted the kiss and moaned.

Mishima caressed Gorou's face with the backs of his fingers. He leaned in close, getting Gorou's full attention. Enough that he didn't notice Bando moving down.

"Kiyojiro is excellent with his mouth, wouldn't you say?" Mishima said. Gorou looked puzzled but a zipping sound made his eyes wide. They both looked down. Bando had just taken off Gorou's pants and wrapped his hand around his dick; his tongue licked the underside. Gorou leaned against Mishima. Mishima tangled his fingers in Gorou's gelled hair and hummed to the wet sounds.

Gorou's breathing hitched and moans escaped those pouty lips of his. Mishima leaned down and kissed them. He sucked the upper lip hard before Gorou gasped. Mishima looked down. Bando had engulfed the entire dick. His cheeks had been hollow and his lips stretched across as he pulled up.

Mishima turned to Gorou, "Told you he was good." Gorou groaned, his face twisted up. Mishima clicked his tongue and reached down. Gorou's eyes shot wide when Bando stopped.

Confused, he tried to form words. However, Mishima kissed him again. He cupped Gorou's chin and stroked the stubble.

Mishima then pulled away and locked eyes with Bando. He rolled over on his back and patted his lap. Bando nodded. He crawled towards Mishima. Soon Bando straddled his lap and impaled himself on Mishima's hard cock.

Mishima groaned, kneeding Bando's ass as the tight heat surrounded him again. He steadied Bando and looked up at him grinning.

“I think you know what I want....if you want it?”

Bando swallowed and nodded. He leaned forward and laid himself against Mishima's chest. Mishima kissed his forehead. He reached out for the lube again. Once he grabbed the bottle he tossed it over to the poor, confused Gorou.

"Lube up," Mishima said, rubbing Bando's back. Gorou nodded. Mishima watched him open the bottle and pour a generous amount on his hand. Gorou placed the bottle down. He swallowed and wrapped his hand around his dick. A grunt escaped his lips while he slicked himself up.

Mishima chuckled, rubbing circles down Bando's back before reaching his tail bone. He thurst up and nuzzled Bando's face.

"You ready?" he said. Bando had nodded. His breathing calm and steady while Mishima gripped his ass. Mishima looked up. He watched Gorou's eyes widen while he spread Bando's cheeks.

"Fuck him," Mishima said.

Gorou swallowed. He sat there dazed, cock in hand and unable to move. Mishima thrust up and a moan vibrate against his chest.

"Don't worry, he can handle it," he said, thrusting up one more time. Bando moaned again, looking over at Gorou. He smiled.

"I'll be okay, in fact," Bando said before pushing himself down on one of Mishima's thrusts. He let out a lewd moan. "It feels really good."

Gorou nodded and approached them. He lined himself up behind Bando. Mishima shivered feeling the warm, lubed head against his shaft.

Gorou took a deep breath and plunged right in. Mishima closed his eyes, groaning at sudden rush of air and the slicked dick moving on top of his. The added weight pushed Bando close, his cock twitching against Mishima's stomach. He groaned while tightening around them.

Mishima let go of Bando's ass and snaked his hand between their bodies. Mishima gripped his dick and stroked. 

"Mr. Yura, make it hard," he said, tracing his fingers once more through Bando's hair. "Kiyojiro here hasn't come in over an hour."

Gorou nodded and pulled out only to thrust right back in. He worked up a hard, slow tempo. Mishima closed his eyes and stroked Bando in that same tempo. He met the thrust,  
enjoying the nice, added friction Gorou gave. Bando's toe's curled and his groans grew louder.  
Mishima opened his eyes, leaning up but it seemed Gorou had the same idea.

He had already locked lips with Bando. Mishima heard wet smacks and saw a tongue poke against Bando's cheek. Gorou tugged Bando's lip, dragging his teeth against them. Mishima chuckled and pulled Bando away.

It was an awkward angle, but Mishima managed to make it work. His lips pressed against Bando's. Mishima plunged his tongue deep. Bando sucked on it, licking the underside. Mishima felt Gorou's thrust getting more erratic and hard. A moan vibrated against his mouth  
before he parted. Mishima looked up, grinning at Gorou's panting face.

He then leaned up, squishing Bando more between them as he kissed Gorou. The teeth clashed kissing while Bando wiggled between them. Mishima's hand stroked faster and before long Bando cried out.

"MASATO, please..."

Mishima pulled away grinning. "You can come now, Kiyojiro." On that cue, Bando gasped. A warm thick liquid splashed against Mishima's stomach and one wave caught him right on the chin. Bando tensed up around them and Gorou's thrust speed up. Mishima felt a warm slickness inside Bando before he too, grunted and came. 

Bando collapsed, breathing heavy against Mishima. After a few minutes, Gorou pulled out. Mishima watched as he wiped himself off on the bed sheet.

"You want to stay and help with clean up?" Bando said. Mishima smacked his ass hard. Gorou, however, shook his head.

"I should get back,"

"You probably should, Mr. Yura," Mishima said. 

He watched Gorou finally collect himself, dress, and leave the room. Mishima chuckled. 

He pulled Bando off his lap. Bando groaned and flopped beside him. 

"You going to do that to all the bouncers?" Bando asked. Mishima grinned,caressing his face. 

"Only the ones who peep," Mishima said, leaning in and kissing Bando's forehead.


End file.
